


But You Would Still Miss Me in Your Bones

by kueble



Series: I'll Keep Your Brittle Heart Warm [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueble/pseuds/kueble
Summary: Jaskier is unexpectedly dropped at Kaer Morhen.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: I'll Keep Your Brittle Heart Warm [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050317
Comments: 10
Kudos: 304





	But You Would Still Miss Me in Your Bones

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Confessions" on my Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo card.

Jaskier tosses the piles of branches down next to the little circle of rocks he’d put together before he went to look for firewood. He kneels down and starts stacking the kindling in the middle of the crude firepit and tries not to think about how much easier this all was when he had Geralt with him. Obviously that works about as well as the last hundred times he tried to forget about the witcher, so he just grunts to himself and tries to make the wood look more flammable. He looks up at the quickly darkening sky and hopes there won’t be a storm tonight. It’s so much easier to keep a fire going when you have igni on your side.

“Grumping about won’t help. He’s gone,” he mumbles under his breath before stomping over to his pack to dig out his flint. And honestly, it’s not like Jaskier had spent all of his time travelling with Geralt. There’s no reason for him to miss him so damn much, especially after what their last words had been. 

That’s a complete lie, because there’s this gaping hole in his chest that he can’t seem to fill with wine, women, or song. And gods, how he’s tried. He’s spent the two seasons either drunk or moping around writing the worst, most melancholy songs he’s ever written. Jaskier glares down at the flint in his hand as if it’s somehow to blame and then kneels down next to the firepit again.

And then suddenly there’s a huge flash of lights and he’s being thrown back on his ass. Jaskier manages to fling the flint at the source of the light, but all he gets for his troubles is a melodic cackle ringing through the clearing.

“Lovely aim. I’m simply cowering in fear,” Yennefer teases as she looks down at him.

“Yes, well forgive me if I’m not used to people just appearing out of thin air. What do you want?” Jaskier spits out. He stands up and brushes himself off before waving a hand at her expectedly.

“Grab your things. You’re needed,” she tells him simply.

“If you think I’m just going to blindly follow you without any kind of explanation, you’ve got another thing coming,” he says, hands on his hips. She just laughs again and he remembers exactly how much he loathes her.

“Isn’t that what you do? We all know you’ve spent half your life blindly following Geralt. Now he needs you and I don’t want to spend a moment longer in this charming little forest than I need to. Do come along,” she says, ignoring his glare. 

“Well I hate to break it to you, but we’re not exactly getting along right now. So I highly doubt he needs me.”

“Oh, I’ve spent the last six months hearing about your stupid little fight. Trust me, I’m sick of it, too. So let’s get you back to him and then he can stop moping around like a lovesick maiden,” Yennefer says. She offers a small smile and opens another portal before gesturing for him to walk through it.

And what the fuck? If there’s even a chance Geralt actually needs him, Jakier has to find out. He grabs his bag and scurries through the portal.

It turns out all of Geralt’s grousing about portals was entirely justified. Jaskier drops to his hands and knees as his stomach empties itself of everything he’s eaten in the past week. His head is throbbing and he’s not sure he can stand up at this point. He closes his eyes and focuses on the feeling of the cold stone floor beneath his hands, waiting for his stomach to calm down. Then he wipes his mouth on the back of his hand and opens them again.

He’s in the middle of a circle of very concerned people, all looking down at him in shock.

“Jaskier?” Geralt asks, his voice cracking on the word. Jaskier goes to stand and immediately falls back down to the floor. Suddenly he’s wrapped in Geralt’s arms, the witcher staring at him like he’s just seen a ghost.

“Yennefer said you summoned me?” Jaskier asks, still not entirely sure what is going on. Geralt helps him stand, and his feet don’t fall out from under him like a newborn fawn, so he thinks the effects of the portal are gone for now.

“Always helpful,” Geralt grunts, shooting a deadly look at the sorceress. Yennefer just grins back at him and then looks around the room.

“Everyone is sick of you being,” she flits her hand around, “like this. I was finally inclined to do something about it. You’re welcome, by the way. Now let’s all leave them to it.” She looks pointedly at everyone in the room, and they all start moving towards the door.

“I know him,” the blonde girl whispers as she walks out, and it takes Jaskier a moment to place her face. He’s used to seeing her at her grandmother’s side, not dressed in plain clothes and in the company of witchers. He offers her a smile and she returns it, suddenly looking every bit as regal as he remembered her.

“Finally claimed your child surprise?” Jaskier asks once they’re alone.

“She needs me,” Geralt replies. He hasn’t taken his hands off of Jaskier’s shoulders, just keeps holding him like he might run off at the first chance.

“Glad to see you realized that,” Jaskier says. He looks at his friend, really looks at him, and he doesn’t look well. He has dark circles under his eyes, his hair is an unkempt disaster, and he looks thinner than he should. “It doesn’t look like life has been kind to you,” he whispers.

“You were the only kindness in my life,” Geralt says softly.

“And here I thought I was the worst part of it.”

“I’m sorry,” Geralt blurts out quickly. “I’m so fucking sorry. Yelling at you was the stupidest thing I’ve ever done.”

“Well, I don’t know about that. You’ve done a lot of dumb things,” Jaskier offers. He still had anger - so much anger - boiling just under the surface, but his friend looks like shit and he needs him. Jaskier has always been a pushover for the man, anyway. Why grow a spine now?

“I mean it, Jaskier. I tried to find you, but then Cintra fell and I had to focus on getting Ciri back here and keeping her safe.”

“Where is here, by the way?” Jaskier asks with a laugh.

“Kaer Morhen. You’re safe here,” Gerlalt tells him.

“Huh. I always wanted to visit, but you never asked,” Jaskier says, looking around the room again. They’re in what appears to be some sort of common room. There’s a long wooden table in the center of the room and a large hearth with an inviting looking fire surrounded by armchairs that are just begging to be sat in. “Mind if we sit? I’m still a bit out of it from the portal.”

“Of course! I’m sorry. I hate portals,” Geralt grumbles and ushers him over to a chair. He practically shoves him down before he starts pacing in front of the fire.

“Care to explain why your lover felt the need to drag me here?” Jaskier asks bitterly.

“Not my lover. Not anymore,” Geralt says quickly. He stops stomping around and stands in front of Jaskier. “We found another djinn and broke the tie between us. She remains one of my closest friends, but there’s nothing else there anymore.”

“Oh, you’ve been busy,” Jaskier offers, his mind reeling at the thought that Yennefer is no longer a threat to this odd yearning he has for his friend. He scoffs at himself, because it’s more than a yearning. He’s completely gone for the other man, even though he knows it’s hopeless.

“Yen doesn’t like being forced into anything, and I was not aware of how much of a hold it had over me. Things are...a lot clearer now. I-I’m not good with this. How do you talk so much all the time? It’s fucking exhausting,” he laughs softly.

“For me it’s more exhausting to hold it in,” Jaskier says with a smile.

“Of course it is. Let me talk and then you can either decide to stay here or Yen will bring you back to wherever she found you, okay?” Geralt waits for him to nod and then continues. “Since that day on the mountain, it feels like part of me is missing. Whenever we parted in the past, I always knew we would find each other at some point. I didn’t do well without that promise of seeing you again. I spent some time in a prison cell and all I could think about was how you’d never know that I was sorry for the things I’d said. I hope you can forgive me for being such an ass. I...I can’t put into words what you mean to me.”

“ _Friend_ has a nice ring to it,” Jaskier suggests..

“More than that. I...fuck,” Geralt runs a hand through his hair and looks at Jaskier with wild eyes. “In for a penny,” he mutters.

“Huh?”

“I think I’m in love with you,” Geralt rushes out.

“I, er, what?” Jaskier asks, because he’s an idiot.

“I’m not supposed to feel like this, but I do. There’s this _tugging_ in my chest, pulling me towards you. When I complained about it, everyone told me I was in love with you. I want to wake up and see your face in the firelight every morning. I want to watch you prance around a thousand taverns, just sitting in the back corner and watching you ply your trade. I’d really like to hold you, if you’d let me sometimes,” he trails off, chewing on his lower lip as he stands there in front of Jaskier. 

It only takes a few seconds for Jaskier’s brain to catch up with everything, and then he jumps up and wraps his arms around Geralt. He clings to him, still processing everything that just happened. Geralt tentatively wraps an arm around him, pulling him closer, and Jaskier feels like this is it; this is where he’s supposed to be.

“I was going to be mad at you for longer,” he admits. “But then you had to go and melt my heart. I’m in love with you too, you silly man.”

“This is real?” Geralt asks breathily.

“As real as it gets, dear heart,” Jaskier confirms before leaning in and kissing him gently. It’s chaste and over far too quick, just a simple press of lips, but it’s the best first kiss Jaskier has ever experienced. He grins at Geralt, giggling at the look of pure awe that overtakes his face. They have time to figure things out. For now, he just hums happily and kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come play with me on [Tumblr](https://kueble.tumblr.com/).


End file.
